Nemo
by Maeve Fantaisie
Summary: "Ange. Bien sûr, ange." - Saison 5!Castiel. Destiel léger. L'ambiguïté est l'une de mes meilleures amies. :)


**Titre:** Nemo (qui veut dire "personne" en latin. Nobody)

**Auteur:** Maeve Fantaisie (ou Maeve tout court :) )

**Prompt:** "Je ne sais plus qui je suis".

**Couple:** Destiel/DeanCas, léger.

**Disclaimer:** Rien n'est à moi bien sûr. :)

**Note: ** Fic écrite pour le Marathon des Fanfictions 2013, 1er round. Moi avoir fini la saison 5 de SPN il y a peu, et avoir lu le prompt et avoir pensé "Castiel". Franchement, on me sert un ange en train de perdre ses pouvoirs sur un plateau et vous pensez que je ne vais pas en profiter? :'D

**Note 2:** J'en suis toujours à la première partie de la saison 6 de SPN. Même si j'ai entendu parler de PLEIN de choses concernant la suite, merci de ne pas faire de spoils.^^

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Nemo.**

Ange. Bien sûr, _ange_.

Sauf que, loin du Paradis, Castiel perd ses pouvoirs. Sauf que les voix de ses frères et soeurs, dans ses oreilles, s'amenuisent.

Sauf que le dîner des frères Winchester, ce soir, sent _bon_.

Et Castiel ne mange pas; de même, Castiel ne dort pas. Il n'en a pas besoin. Il est un _ange_.

- Cas?

C'est Dean, qui passe une main devant ses yeux.

- Est-ce que mon hamburger t'a offensé, pour que tu le regardes comme ça?

Castiel fronce les sourcils. Il réfléchit.

- On pourrait dire ça, oui.

Le front de Dean se plisse. Un sourire cependant apparaît bientôt sur ses lèvres, taquin. Superficiel.

- Toi, alors! Sam, encore avec ta salade?

- Va te faire voir, Dean!

Dean sourit de manière un peu plus vraie et large, yeux plissés. Cependant, dans sa tête, les pensées sont des projectiles, rebondissant contre son crâne.

_bon, personne de suspect autour - pour l'instant - __**WOW,**__**cette fille est une BOMBE**__ - _**un problème avec Cas?**_ - _ce hamburger est DIVIN _- une salade, Sam? sérieux?_

Les sourcils de Castiel se froncent un peu plus. Dean n'aimerait pas savoir qu'il lit dans ses pensées en cet instant, mais il voulait vérifier quelque chose.

Il voulait vérifier s'il était encore capable de le faire.

L'éventualité de ne plus pouvoir entendre les prières de Dean... n'est pas agréable, étrangement.

_**Cas?**_

- Castiel?

Dean, encore, ses yeux verts agrandis, sa voix inquiète.

- Vraiment, mon pote! Si quelque chose ne va pas, il faut le dire!

Le souci dessine des lignes sur son visage.

Que font les frères Winchester, dans ce genre de situation? Ah, oui.

Castiel plaque un sourire sur son visage. De force, comme on enfonce un clou. En voyant l'expression de Sam, il se dit qu'il en fait peut-être un peu trop et baisse son sourire en intensité.

Et il _ment_.

- Je vais très bien, Dean. Merci de t'en inquiéter.

Dean échange un regard avec son frère, et Castiel comprend aussitôt qu'il ne les a pas dupés.

Mais, peu importe.

Castiel ferme les yeux.

Un ange ne ment pas.

Il disparaît en plantant les frères là.

xxx

Quand Dean retrouve Castiel un peu plus tard, il est _furieux_.

- Cas! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de disparaître comme ça?!

Oh. Eh bien. Pas de chance ce soir pour Dean Winchester, alors. Parce que Castiel, lui aussi, ressent de la colère en cet instant, lui hérissant le poil, enflammant son front, brouillant ses sens.

Et, bien sûr, la Colère est un des Sept Péchés Capitaux.

Bien entendu.

- Ce qui m'a pris? Ce qui m'a _pris_?

Dean s'immobilise, notant probablement un changement en lui, mais comment ne pas le voir? Castiel est _fébrile_, sans but, leur mission pour empêcher l'Apocalypse n'avance pas et Castiel-

Castiel est _banni_. Il s'est rebellé contre le Ciel, a choisi les Winchester; a choisi _Dean_ et a été puni en conséquence. A juste titre. Mais Castiel n'a plus de _foyer_, plus d'endroit où aller, et il est en train de perdre ses ailes et-

Il est un ange. IL EST UN ANGE !

- Cas.

Dean.

- Cas, arrête.

Castiel cligne des yeux. Dean s'est rapproché de lui, saisissant ses mains, essayant de les éloigner de son visage mais Castiel résiste.

- _Bon sang!_ Tu es en train de te blesser, arrête!

Il relâche ses muscles. Laisse l'humain prendre ses poignets et inspecter les griffures qu'il s'est faites sur les joues.

Pas "l'humain", non. Dean. _Dean_.

- Tu ne guéris pas...

La voix de Dean est sans souffle, rendue plus aiguë par l'inquiétude. Ses yeux verts brillent, légèrement humides.

Dean a toujours cru qu'il était un bon menteur; mais ses yeux, eux, n'ont jamais menti. Même aux Enfers, quand Castiel est allé le chercher, ils ne mentaient pas et criaient leur chagrin et leur tourment.

Ce n'est pas pour rien, qu'on dit que les yeux sont le miroir de l'âme.

La première fois qu'il a vu les yeux de Dean sourire, Castiel s'est dit qu'il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau.

- Dean.

Dean est toujours en train d'inspecter ses blessures, sa bouche ouverte, ses doigts gentils, n'osant pas se poser sur les joues.

Castiel ferme les yeux.

- Je guéris. Mais pas aussi vite qu'avant.

Dean semble soudain se ressaisir et arrache un pan de sa chemise, épongeant le sang avec douceur.

- Depuis quand?

Dean attache son regard au sien, perles de lumière. Castiel hausse une épaule, comme il a vu si souvent les deux frères le faire.

Il soupire.

- Je ne sais pas. Je me surprends parfois à vouloir goûter votre nourriture, aussi. Et il arrive que mes paupières clignent sous le poids du sommeil.

Les yeux de Dean s'écarquillent.

- Tu perds tes ailes?

Castiel se fige, bouche entrouverte. Il fixe Dean sans un mot, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.

Dean suit le mouvement des yeux et Castiel relâche aussitôt l'appendice, se maudissant pour ce geste trop humain.

- Oui.

Le silence s'abat sur eux, seulement perturbé par la respiration de Dean, légèrement accélérée, et les rats qui grouillent dans l'allée.

Castiel le rompt brusquement.

- Mais. Cela ne veut pas dire que je suis devenu inutile, Dean. Je peux vous aider. Lucifer et Michael restent des anges, et je sais toujours me battre.

Quelque chose se comprime soudain dans la poitrine de Castiel. Il saisit le col de la veste de Dean entre ses mains, un bruit infernal résonnant à ses oreilles.

- Je peux toujours vous aider! Vraiment!

Et il réalise alors avec horreur que c'est son _coeur_ qu'il entend, son coeur aux battements devenus _fous_, une masse ronde dévalant une pente à toute vitesse et il relâche subitement Dean; le repousse, ses yeux trop larges et perdus.

Il _recule_, bleu écarquillé déserté par le ciel.

- Cas.

Dean amorce un pas vers lui mais Castiel _tressaille_, reculant de nouveau.

- Okay. Okay...

Dean baisse sa main. La lui présente, paume ouverte et sans arme, comme on ferait pour apaiser un animal sauvage. Il l'observe.

Puis, il s'immobilise.

- _Cas_...

Castiel, figé, sent quelque chose couler sur sa joue et l'essuie sans y faire attention. Les yeux de Dean sont fixés sur sa main, et Castiel réalise alors qu'elle est humide.

_Oh_.

Castiel relève les yeux.

- ..._Dean_. Qui suis-je?

Le chasseur se rapproche.

Il le prend dans ses bras, calmant contre lui les tremblements de son corps.

xxx

- Cas. Si tu as toujours faim, on pourra peut-être aller te chercher un hamburger? Vu le regard que tu lançais au mien ce soir, je devine que tu es plus un Homme A Hamburgers qu'un Homme A Salades. J'ai raison? Dis-moi que j'ai raison. Sinon, cela veut dire que tu lançais un regard de _dégoût_ à mon hamburger et je vais avoir l'impression que Sam a gagné et cela va me briser le coeur.

- ...

- Alors, j'ai raison?

- ...Tu as raison, Dean.

Dean rit lentement, son menton posé sur la tête de l'ange toujours entre ses bras. Il passe une main dans les cheveux bruns, le serrant un peu plus contre lui.

Il sourit.

- Bien.

XXX

FIN.


End file.
